cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Flash Goldbooster
Biography Flash Goldbooster was a human male from the planet Dantooine .. His father was Cal Goldbooster and his mother was Miara Zamtel Goldbooster. His father was a human nightbrother from Dathomir . His mother was a Death Watch member from Carlac.He became a Jedi Padawan to Ki-Adi Mundi . He was a master at Lightsaber Combat Forms Shii- Cho and Ataru Jedi In 30 BBY, Flash was taken to the jedi temple by Kit Fisto. There he learned how to use the force. He learned Ataru, Djem So, and all the other lightsaber forms. Cin Drallig trained Flash in the lightsaber arts. Ki-Adi Mundi was his master. New Begininngs In 21 BBY , Flash met a jedi named Katara Mynocklander. He quickly fell in love with her. She loved him also. They started a relationship together. Soon, in 18 BBY they had a baby child. A young baby gir named Jenny. While Katara was stationed on Carlac with her padawan and troops,Flash took care of the baby. When Katara got back from battle 2 weeks later, she had missed her baby and her husband. Katara fed the baby and Flash trained his combat skills. Some droids marched into their house on Felucia. Flash was unaware. But Katara reached for her lightsaber and destroyed them. Katara took a shower and went to bed. Flash put the baby in her crib. Flash took a cold shower and shut all the lights off. Everybody fell asleep. Battle above Kamino During the Battle of Kamino, Flash and Razor Squadron were above fighting vulture droids. His ship was attacked by Buzz Droids. The droids broke one of the engines. He had to crash land and get a new starship. He comlinked Ki-Adi Mundi and Mundi said "Go i will fight this battle." Flash's starfighter stopped working on top a cruiser. A Razor Squadron pilot hooked the starfighter to his ship and dropped him of on Kamino. Flash and R3-S6 went to their new starfighter. Flash went to help Mundi. Mundi was almost killed by a vulture droid but Flash crashed into the droid and knocked it away. Mundi shot a missle at the droid. Flash saw buzz droids on Mundi's ship. He crushed the droids with the force from inside his starfighter. Shaak Ti informed Mundi of their victory. Mundi and Flash went back to Coruscant. Order 66 During Order 66, Flash was on Kashyyyk. He flew his Starfighter above the planet. "Buzz droids!, Watch out R3" His astromech droid R3-S6 killed the buzz droids. Flash got a comlink message from Yoda. "Young Jedi Knight, come to the surface and kill the clone traitors you must, decreasing the jedi are." Flash flew his ship on the surface of the planet. R3 shocked clones while, Flash shot them with his Starfighter cannons. He landed in the middle of the forest. He told R3 to protect the ship. He cut down clones as he ran towards the battlefield. He killed droids and clones. He was out numberd. When Gree went to shoot him, Flash force jumped and disappeared into the trees. He saw Yoda kill Gree. Yoda sent him a telephatic message. He was orderd to go protect the jedi temple. He and a group jedi protected the training room of the temple. He and the jedi killed the clones that invaded the training room. He felt Kit Fisto had died. With rage he killed clones brutaly. He went to Mustafar afterwards. He followed Padme Amidala's ship. Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Member